Pequeña
by CharlotteWG
Summary: Tercera entrega de "Feliz cumpleaños, Nessie". ―Vamos a tener que hablar tú y yo sobre eso de que me llames "pequeña"...


**Disclaimer: **los personajes no son cosa mía, Meyer me echó una mano nuevamente ;)

Tercera entrega de _"Feliz cumpleaños, Nessie"_. Esta vez para celebrar esos dieciocho añazos que cumplió mi Nessie particular el pasado 23 de febrero. **¡Feliz cumpleaños, Nessie! **:)

¡Nos vemos abajo! ^^

* * *

Corrí por el bosque esquivando los árboles, saltando los matorrales más altos y compitiendo con los animales -que huían despavoridos de mí-, como si de un circuito se tratase. Llevaba unos cuantos kilómetros sin parar y sin _oírle_ hasta que sus pisadas se hicieron inconfundibles. Creía que iba a poder conmigo... Pues estaba muy equivocado. Me mordí el labio para evitar echarme a reír allí mismo, levanté la mirada hacia las copas de los árboles y pegué un salto lo suficientemente grande para agarrarme a una de las ramas más altas, donde él no podría alcanzarme.

Pronto apareció el lobo de pelaje cobrizo que me había estado siguiendo y husmeó el aire un par de veces antes de desviar su hocico hasta la copa del árbol. Entonces nuestras miradas se encontraron y sonrió. Vale, era un lobo, pero más allá de esa obviedad nunca le había encontrado tanto sentido a eso de las sonrisas lobunas como cuando Jacob me sonreía así.

Se giró repentinamente y se escondió detrás de unos matorrales. A los pocos minutos un chico alto, moreno y vestido únicamente con unos pantalones gastados se acercó al árbol donde estaba y le miré desde arriba, sentada en la rama y balanceando las piernas en el aire.

―Se suponía que habíamos prohibido eso de escalar ―me gritó, haciéndose el ofendido con las manos cerradas en puños a lado y lado de su cadera.

No es que antes no me persiguiese por árboles, rocas y demás territorios con cierta altitud, sino todo lo contrario; él era el primero en disfrutar de un poco de riesgo en el juego. Le divertía hasta que se cayó y se rompió una pata... perdón, una pierna. Y que conste que no es que me ría de él, porque en su momento me asusté mucho, pero era imposible no reírse cuando veías la cara que ponía al ver a Embry y Quil haciendo carreras por el bosque mientras él tenía que hacer reposo con la pierna escayolada.

―Y se suponía que tú no podías transformarte. ―Salté desde la rama, aterrizando sin problemas, y mientras me incorporaba le miré con una ceja alzada, retándole a que me contestase a eso.

―Y tú con los años te estás volviendo adicta a la adrenalina.

―Ya sabes, me encanta el peligro. ―le contesté utilizando un tono de voz que siempre le ponía nervioso -lo descubrí hará un par de años- mientras me acercaba a él.

―Que sea tu cumpleaños no significa que sea el día de hacer locuras.

―Tengo dieciocho años y aparento veinte desde hace doce, creo que puedo tomarme ciertas libertades.

Alcé la barbilla y Jacob enseguida sonrió divertido. Le encantaba que nos picásemos de broma, principalmente y según me había confesado él, por mis reacciones tan espontáneas pero que resultaban de lo más convincentes. Quizá mi familia tenía razón y había heredado el don de palabra que tenía mi padre...

―¿Me lo vas a decir o qué? ―Con esa pregunta me recordó el motivo por el que había empezado todo aquello.

―Tenías que pillarme antes...

Nos quedamos mirando durante unos instantes en silencio, hasta que Jacob sin despegar la mirada de mí me dio un golpe no tan amistoso como debería serlo en el hombro.

―¡Ay!

―Pillada. ¿Ahora?

―¡Eres un idiota, Jacob Black!

―Pero me quieres. ¡Va, dímelo!

―No pienso decírtelo. ¡No me has pillado y encima me pegas!

Enarcó una ceja y en menos de un segundo me rodeó con sus brazos.

―Pillada ―susurró esta vez.

―No, ahora no quiero que me pilles, ni...

Me resistía a su agarre pero era en vano y lo sabía. Los abrazos de Jacob eran como los de tío Emmett, no podías escapar de ellos; te soldaban a su cuerpo sin piedad. Aún y así, aproveché el hecho de tener mis manos apoyadas en el torso desnudo de Jake para usar mi don y _hacer _que apareciese Edward en el claro.

―¿Crees que voy a caer?

Bella apareció detrás de Edward, deshaciendo la ilusión de mi padre al acercarse a nosotros con la misma expresión de ira en su rostro que el día que supo lo de la imprimación.

―¡Vamos, Nessie! ―exclamó, zarandeándome levemente para que dejase de crear imágenes en su mente.

―Maldita sea... ―murmuré entredientes.

Jugué mi última carta. Cinco cuerpos encapuchados se acercaron al claro. Uno de ellos, el más menudito, se retiró la capucha de la cara revelando su verdadera identidad. Jane.

―_Dolor._

―¡NO! ―Jacob me soltó al instante, colocándome detrás de él con desesperación. Los cuerpos desaparecieron y sólo nos quedamos nosotros dos en el claro con el incesante sonido de la respiración agitada de él envolviéndonos entre tanto silencio.

―Sólo era una ilusión... ―susurré preocupada, acercando una mano a su espalda para tranquilizarlo. Jacob se apartó para esquivar mi caricia y el dolor del rechazo fue mayor que el que me podría haber hecho sentir una bofetada.

―No... vuelvas... a hacer... eso... ―giró levemente su cara hacia mí, pero mirando al suelo―. Nunca.

―No quería... asustarte. Sólo... ―Ya no sabía ni por qué demonios se me había podido ocurrir crear la ilusión de los vulturis delante de Jacob.

Sabía que les odiaba y temía por igual; que desde su última visita una parte de él no podía dejar de sentirse preocupado por si volvían a por mí, y sólo a mí se me podía ocurrir la genial idea de imaginarme un posible regreso con la simple intención de que Jacob me soltase. Ahora que le sentía tan lejos de mí estando tan cerca, preferiría que no me soltase jamás.

Y como no era de las que se quedaban quietas pudiendo poner yo misma el remedio, me dejé llevar por el impulso de abrazarlo, y abrazarlo con toda la fuerza que pude reunir -que no era poca tras tantos años de entrenamiento con mi tío Jasper por si se presentaba la ocasión de necesitar algunos conocimientos de defensa personal-.

En mi interior suspiré aliviada al comprobar que Jacob no me rechazaba nuevamente, sino que me sujetaba los brazos sobre su pecho para asegurarse de que estaba allí, con él, a salvo de amenazas provenientes de Italia. Al sentir la aceptación de _mi Jake_, le di un leve y tierno beso en la espalda. Él me dio la vuelta inmediatamente y me estrechó entre sus brazos, con fuerza también, para que no me separase de él ni un milímetro, y aspiró profundamente el aroma afrutado de mi pelo -por lo que sabía, eso le tranquilizaba siempre-. Y yo, no sé todavía por qué exactamente, me eché a llorar en la protección de sus brazos.

―Hay veces que... No sé qué te haría. Pero hay otras... ―me separó levemente de él para mirarme a los ojos y cuando comprobó que estaba llorando todo su rostro se contrajo―. Joder, no llores, Nessie ―Efectivamente, eso no hizo más que acentuar mi llanto silencioso―. Eh, pequeña... Vamos, no me hagas esto.

―Lo... Lo siento. No quería...

―Eh, ya está. No importa. Olvídalo, ¿vale? Pero no llores más, Nessie, me estás matando. Sabes que no me gustan los momentos así, no sé qué hacer cuando estás así...

―Te quiero. Eso es todo lo que tenía que decirte. Sólo eso. _Te quiero._

―¡Maldita sea! ¿Y no podrías habérmelo dicho y ya está?

No sé si fue lo que dijo o el tono que utilizó, pero irremediablemente me reí entredientes. A veces era idiota, pero el destino tenía un peculiar sentido del humor y había hecho que acabase irremediablemente enamorada de él.

―¡Eh! ¡Eso está mejor! Me encanta cuando sonríes...

―¿Por qué? ―le miré, mientras me limpiaba las últimas lágrimas que habían quedado retenidas en mis ojos.

―Porque me recuerda a cuando eras pequeña. De hecho, sigues teniendo los mismos hoyuelos cuando te ríes... ―comentó, acariciándome suavemente la mejilla. Yo me sonrojé al instante.

―Podrías olvidarte de cuando era pequeña. Después de tanto tiempo deseando ser mayor para hacer lo que quiera... Ahora me vienes con cosas de hace años.

―Tampoco han pasado tantos...

―¿Ah, no?

―Comparados con los que nos quedan, no.

Los dos sonreímos a la vez, y le besé por ser como era y ser tan afortunada de tenerlo a mi lado. _Para siempre. _

―Ahora que pienso... Creo recordar que tú todavía no me has dicho algo hoy...

―¡Ah, sí! Feliz cumpleaños, Nessie ―me susurró antes de besarme. Le correspondí el beso porque tampoco iba a poder resistirme a sus labios, pero después me separé de él lo justo para mirarle elocuentemente y fue suficiente para que él entendiese que no me refería únicamente a la felicitación por mi cumpleaños.

―¿No te lo he dicho todavía? ―le sonreí inocentemente y él me regaló una de sus sonrisas lobunas―. Te quiero, Nessie. Para siempre, pequeña.

―Vamos a tener que hablar tú y yo sobre eso de que me llames "_pequeña_"...

―No es un punto discutible.

―Pero tengo...

Me interrumpió _a su manera_, volviendo a besarme. Esta vez como sólo podíamos besarnos cuando estábamos a varios kilómetros de distancia de mi familia para esquivar sus dones, que desde que habíamos hecho oficial nuestra relación se habían vuelto más cotillas de lo normal.

Y pasé otro cumpleaños a su lado. Con las mismas cosquillas en mi interior de siempre, y esta vez ya no quería ser más mayor. Sólo quería seguir sintiendo ese escalofrío repentino e irme a mi lugar con Jake. _Mi Jake_.

* * *

**The End. **Particularmente me encanta el principio y el final, lo del medio es como algo extraño que me vinieron a la mente las imágenes de las ilusiones de Nessie como si tuviese algo así como el don de Zafrina (bueno, sé que no llega a tanto su don, pero puede haber practicado mucho como Bella, ¿no? xD), y no pude evitar ponerlo.

¡Gracias por llegar hasta aquí y espero vuestros comentarios! ¡Nos vemos el año que viene, cuando esta chica cumpla los diecinueve! jaja

**CharlotteWG**


End file.
